The Tale Of Gaara And His Psychiatrist
by gonyonomaru
Summary: Gaara x OC One-shot."Hello Kitty?" Acchi wondered out loud. She was looking through Gaara's books to see if he had any manga. He did. This, pink monstrosity also known as Hello Kitty was shuffled in between jutsu scrolls. How embarrassing.


Hello! This is a Gaara One-shot! It was requested by AkatsukiAeli so here it is!

The tale of Gaara and his psychiatrist- Gaara x OC One-shot

"We have decided to make you commander general of the army, Gaara," one of the elders spoke in a cool, calm voice.

The red head bowed and replied, "I am honored that you have chosen me."

"However..." another elder spoke up and Gaara stood up from his bow. "You must first meet with the psychiatrist to see if you are morally and mentally prepared for this task."

Gaara's face did not change as he nodded, did one last bow and walked out of the room.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to be commander general.

Wait... what was that stuff about the psychiatrist?

...

The new commander general looked around the supposed office of his psychiatrist, but he failed to notice someone in a chair in the corner.

"Hello Gaara, I have been expecting you," a silky, feminine voice uttered from the shadows.

His head snapped in the voice's direction and he answered, "You are my psychiatrist."

There was a clicking noise and suddenly the lights went on; revealing a smiling woman sitting in a comfortable leather chair.

"Yup!" she responded to his comment and gestured to the chair.

Gaara sat down and re-examined his surroundings again. Everything looked much different with the lights on.

There were shelves filled with books lining the walls, a seemingly cluttered desk at the far end of the room, and the two leather chairs they were sitting on.

"My name is Acchi and my job is to examine your mental state and then report to the elders whether or not you are eligible for the job."

He simply nodded and watched with mild curiosity as she scribbled something down on her notepad.

Part of him wondered what she had written down so soon after they had met. Had he done something wrong already?

"So... you are going to be commander general. What do you think about that?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

"It is a wonderful opportunity and I am honored to be to one the elders have chosen," he said his textbook sounding answer.

She shook her head and rephrased, "Of course it is a wonderful opportunity. However, I want to know what your thoughts about the task are. Be specific."

If Gaara had possessed eyebrows, he would have raised one in question.

"It will be challenging and difficult to convince the rest of the army to trust me," he said, trying to be specific.

Acchi sighed and wrote something else down in her notes.

"Alright, we both know your childhood was a tough time. Do you have any resentment left after that?"

"No..." Gaara began and she sighed again.

"Is something inadequate about my answers?" he said instead and she looked up at him.

"So what if there is?" she countered with a small smirk.

"I will try to modify them, within the limit of truth, until they prove satisfactory," he stated.

Suddenly, she clapped and her face lit up. "Part 1, passed successfully!"

"Part 1...?" Gaara mirrored in growing confusion. Why was she smiling and clapping?

"That was to see how you would deal with unsatisfied members of the army," Acchi explained with a smile.

"How many of these parts are there?"

"I dunno. How many marbles are in this jar?" she asked suddenly as she shoved said jar into his face.

"...is that relevant?" he asked after briefly wondering where she got the jar in the first place.

"Part 2, passed successfully!" she exclaimed and clapped again. "That was to see how you would deal with random things being shoved in your face."

Gaara unconsciously moved further into his chair. Acchi was seriously starting to bother him.

"You don't like clapping?" she asked when she saw him narrow his eyes as she was about to clap again.

"I do not like noise."

She chuckled and then shook her head. "Alright, I've had my fun, but now it's time to get serious. This is a job which gives you control of the entire ninja army and if I were to give it to you unprepared, they would have my head. However, simple word answers are not enough to get the truth out of anyone."

The red head furrowed his non-existent brow at her sudden change of character. One second she was smiling and clapping, but the next she actually sounded like an intellectual human being.

"Thus, for the next week, I will follow you where you go and do what you do," she finished with a small glimmer in her eye.

Gaara held back a sigh as he realized that there was no way he could get out of it. For the first time in his life a girl, other than Temari, was going to be in his house.

"I'll be at your house in an hour to begin this extensive test. Oh and just a small hint, if you don't have any manga, that is going to be a big red 'X' on my checklist," Acchi added as she gave him one last smile, stood up and walked out of the room.

For a moment, Gaara paused to think about what had happened. Apparently, he now had to get manga and this odd Acchi person was going to stay at his house.

He let a small sigh escape his lips as he stood up and began walking out of the room.

However, as he was passing the bookshelves, he noticed that they were not typical psychology books. It was... manga. All of it was manga.

Gaara narrowed his eyes; she was an otaku. (Note: Otaku means one who collects manga.)

With that thought, he turned the lights off, shut the door and began walking down the hallway.

He had manga to buy.

...

Acchi hurried home with a grin on her face. This was the most important task so far in her career. It would skyrocket her reputation!

A few minutes of running later, she threw the door to her small apartment open.

It looked similar to her office, but there were a lot more books and it was lighter.

She quickly ran to her bedroom, grabbed a suitcase and began throwing almost anything imaginable into it.

Then, for safety, she took a small bag and filled it with food. She had no idea what kind of food Gaara ate, or if he had any at all.

Finally, she looked around her apartment one last time and walked out the door. It would be a full week before she saw this place again.

...

At the same time, Gaara found a manga shop and walked in.

He could not believe he was actually doing this. Never in his life had he even thought about manga.

After a few minutes of pointless browsing, he grabbed a random manga. When he walked to the clerk to buy it, he got a weird look. Gaara just countered with his usual blank stare and after paying, left.

Now all he had to do was clean his house.

...

Acchi stood by the door to Gaara's house and waited. On purpose, she had showed up a half an hour early.

It was to see if he was able to think ahead enough to avoid early, unexpected events.

'BAM!'

The female psychiatrist jumped away from the door and got into a defensive stance. What was that noise!  
After nothing jumped out at her, she edged toward the door and put her ear against it.

There were a few coughing noises followed by something that sounded like leather hitting wood.

Alarmed, she kicked the door open; what if Gaara was hurt?  
"...you are early."

"Yeah... it seems you are doing some... spring cleaning," Acchi replied as she looked around the house.

There was dust everywhere and Gaara was holding a leather duster. It would have been funny, but the deadpanned look on his face stopped her from laughing.

She took a more careful look around and she saw a shelf lying on the floor.

"I was dusting too hard," he explained as he saw her arch her eyebrow in question.

"...Should I come back later?" she asked when she saw how much cleaning there was still to be done.

"No, I am almost done anyway," he said as he did a few hand signs and suddenly sand was around him.

He turned it into the shape of many hands and did one last hand sign before the sand grabbed cleaning utensils and started cleaning the house.

"Let me show you around," Gaara said and Acchi gave him a smile as she looked away from the cleaning hands.

First, he led her into the living room, which was straight ahead from the front door. There was mostly dark furniture and a jutsu scroll storage area in the corner.

The next room in the house was the joined together kitchen and dining room. Once again, there was mostly dark furniture and the windows were covered with curtains even though it was a bright, sunny day.

"The curtains keep the heat out," he said suddenly and she wondered if he had read her mind.

He gave her a small 'follow me' hand gesture before he started climbing up the stairs.

"There is only one bed, but I have a spare futon in the closet," he elaborated when they entered the bedroom.

It was just as dark as the other rooms, but there was more of an atmosphere of mystery in it.

Acchi brushed it off as Gaara showed her the bathroom and then began going downstairs again.

By the time they were both in the living room again, the sand hands were gone and everything was perfectly clean.

"That is an interesting jutsu. Did you make it yourself?" she asked as she gestured around the room.

"Yes. It helps because there is no one to do the cleaning other than me."

"Do you make the hands cook as well?" Acchi continued the conversation.

Gaara shook his head and explained, "I do not cook much."

A smile plastered itself over her face. "I guess now isn't a good time to tell you that cooking is one of the things you need to be able to do."

His blank stare persisted as he stated, "In order to gain control of an army, I need to be able to cook."

"Yup! You have to show that you are willing to do something considered 'feminine' in order to be accepted," she said and chuckled.

For the third time that day, Gaara resisted the urge to sigh as he walked over the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a bowl with noodles out.

"I made this yesterday," he said as he placed the bowl on the table and walked out of the room.

Acchi looked it over for a second before sneaking towards the fridge and opening it.

Much to her dismay, it was almost empty. Quite honestly, she had been expecting to find tones of meat. After all, Gaara used to be a monster so she had assumed that the rabid urge to eat meat had stayed.

Closing the fridge, she wondered what the red head ate. Surely it was more than noodles?

Since he was in the living room, she was able to rummage in the cupboards for a bit.

She did not find anything really substantial so she sighed and began leaving the room.

However, just as she walked through the door, something red, orange and yellow caught her eye.

Acchi stopped in her tracks and peered around the corner to check it out.

"I do not cook much because I prefer fresh food," a voice behind her said just as she discovered a large stash of fruits and vegetables. There was everything from apple to zucchinis.

Acchi whipped around and she came face to face with none other than Gaara.

"Oh... I was just looking around," she sheepishly blurted, but then mentally slapped herself. There was no need to say anything so obvious.

Noticing the closeness between them, she took a step back and gave him a meek smile.

"So... what do you do all day?" she said to fill the silence.

"I usually train or go on missions," he stated as blankly as he usually did.

"And..." she suggestively continued.

"I do not have any hobbies if that is what you are getting at."

Once again, everything went silent and Acchi cleared her throat. "Well then, I'll just... go get the futon you talked about earlier and set it up. What room do you want me to sleep in?"

"You can sleep in any room you wish," he said as he turned around the walk out of the room again.

"Alright... thanks," she muttered and then she was alone in the kitchen again.

Taking out her notebook and pencil, she jotted down a few things.

'Quiet walker. Anti-social. Likes fresh food. Works most of the day. Clearly does not have people over often.'

Needless to say, it was mostly stuff she already knew.

She put it away again and went upstairs to go get her bed ready. At least he had not stereotypically offered her his bed.

The rest of the evening went by without any special occurrences and they went to sleep in silence. Acchi slept in the living room while Gaara stayed upstairs.

"Tomorrow better be more exciting than today..." she muttered to herself before falling asleep.

Little did she know that outside the city boundary, a masked male in a cloak with red clouds on it was advancing towards the house with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

...

"Hello Kitty?" Acchi wondered out loud the next morning.

She had managed to wake up earlier than Gaara so she had the perfect opportunity to see if the red head had any manga.

He did.

However, it was not the kind she was expecting. Shaking her head, she put the pink Hello Kitty book back down on the table.

Now that... was just embarrassing. Not even she had one of those.

"You are unsatisfied with my manga?" a voice behind her said suddenly.

Had she been anyone else, she would have screamed and run out of the room. But no, she was a psychiatrist and thus, trained to withstand unexpected surprises.

"I'm not unsatisfied... I'm just surprised," Acchi replied as she turned around to smile at Gaara.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he changed the subject.

She was silent for a moment, but then answered, "Can you make some pancakes?"

The commander general to be did not look fazed by her request, but on the inside he was frowning. Why on earth would he know how to make pancakes!

"I will do my best," he stated as he tried to remember the necessary ingredients for the meal.

Meanwhile, Acchi sat down on a nearby chair and cautiously opened the Hello Kitty manga. It wouldn't be that bad... would it?

'_BANG!'_

She looked up in alarm, expecting to see that the loud noise was a misfortunate cooking mishap, but instead she saw a large hole in the side of the wall.

Gaara was in a tense, defensive position and his sand was flaring in a ring around him.

Acchi did not understand his reaction, but she found a piece of the puzzle when she saw a tall, dark shadow walk through the hole in the wall.

"Who are you?" Gaara stated as he went to stand in front of Acchi to protect her if need be.

There was a dark chuckle and the shadow dispersed, leaving a tall black haired man with a swirly orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Akatsuki," the red head seethed. They had taken his life once already and now they were back again?

"I am Uchiha Madara and I have a message for you," he began.

Acchi shuddered. His voice sent chills down her spine and she couldn't understand why. She couldn't even see his face, but she could vividly imagine the murderous grin behind it. The killer intent was practically radiating off him.

Suddenly, he was gone and she felt herself being lifted by the neck. She looked down and she saw him looking up at her.

When had he...?

"Who's this? A little friend of yours, Gaara?" the Uchiha continued as if he was not an evil stranger than had intruded their home.

Acchi struggled in the air as she tried to pry his grip off her neck. He wasn't squeezing, but she knew that he could snap her neck at any moment.

Meanwhile, Gaara did a few hand signs and his sand flew to attack Madara.

The masked man didn't even move as the sand went through him.

"Now, now Gaara. I'm just here to talk," he said as he as tightened the grip on Acchi's throat, turned around and threw her at Gaara.

Both of them flew back with force and into the kitchen cupboards.

"That was a warning. You try any more pointless attacks and you will be hurt," Madara warned with a slight wag of his finger.

Gaara helped Acchi up and once again, stood defensively in front of her.

She racked her brain for what she had been taught back in psychology school. When encountered with a powerful criminal, one should be patient.

Yes... if they were patient enough, he would mess up and they would be able to attack or escape.

"What do you want?" the red head said as he watched the Uchiha's every move.

"I want a lot of things... But right now, I came to warn you. You may be commander general soon, but you should be prepared for failure."

Acchi's eyes went wide as she remembered that she had a warning alarm button in the very bottom pocket of her pants.

It was a new technology being tested by ninja so that they could send distress signals back to headquarters without the enemy noticing.

She carried the small device on her person all the time and that seemed to finally be paying off.

"My army is far more powerful than yours and you have no idea what you are up against," the Uchiha continued boastfully.

Carefully and cautiously, Acchi crouched down and reached for her pocket.

Then, she slipped her hand inside and felt around the device until she found the button.

She clicked it, but right at that moment, she felt herself being thrown against a wall.

Looking up, she saw that she was now in the living room and Gaara was far away. However, Madara was coming toward her.

How...?

Before she could do anything, he picked her up by the neck again and pushed her against the wall. He was too fast... she couldn't even register his movements.

"What's this? A distress signal sending device? How creative, but by the time any help comes and gets you, there will be nothing left," he sneered as he crushed the small object with his free hand.

Acchi grabbed the hands that was currently choking her and used as much force as she could to try and pry it off.

He chuckled, but suddenly there was a flash of brown and sand was flying toward them.

Madara looked unfazed as he extended his free hand out and blocked all of it.

She stared in awe as there was a small cracking noise and Madara's chakra shield became visible.

Wait... chakra shield? Was that even possible?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the masked man shook his head. "I told you not to try any useless attacks. Now it seems I have to punish you."

Gaara's eyes flashed to meet Acchi's and Madara smirked under his mask.

Sure, he could hurt the red head, but it would be all that more fun to hurt the woman who was staying with him.

He activated his Sharingan and looked straight into her eyes.

A second later, he let go of her and she fell to the ground. Her eyes were still open, but she wasn't moving.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. A mere second had passed in this world, but he had no idea just what Madara had done to her in the Sharingan world.

"Now, where were we?" the Uchiha mocked as he turned to face the red head.

His chakra shield was still up so none of the sand was getting to him.

"This is what happens when you get attached to someone, Gaara. They will be hurt and there is nothing you can do about it," Madara finished with a dark chuckle before starting to swirl and disappearing.

Gaara looked at the spot his enemy had just been in shock. Just like that, he was gone.

He remembered Acchi and rushed to her side.

She was breathing, but she looked paralyzed in fear. He lifted her up and put her on his couch.

Her face flickered with some emotion and one lone tear went down her cheek.

The red head stroked it away and pulled her closer to himself.

This was all his fault. He should have been able to protect her.

"Gaara-sama! A distress signal went out from your house; what happened?" a man dressed in black asked as he rushed in with a medical kit.

"Madara is gone," was all the red head said as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the destruction that had been caused in those few, short minutes.

"Gaara-sama, we need to get immediate medical attention to Acchi," a woman said as she reached for the mentally wounded female.

The red head looked at her one last time before handing her over.

"Acchi, I'm sorry."

...

The next day, Gaara walked into the hospital.

He had a lot of work to do since he was Kazekage, but he did not care. The only thing he wanted to do was visit Acchi.

"Gaara-sama, we gave Acchi some sedatives to help her sleep, but she should be waking up sometime soon," the doctor told him when Gaara found her room.

The red head nodded and walked in before sitting down in a chair beside her bed.

She looked completely unharmed, but no one knew what Madara had done to her in the genjutsu.

He cautiously reached for her hand and held it in his own. This was not supposed to be happening. He was Kazekage; he should have been able to protect her from anything.

"Gaara..."

Looking up, he saw her eyes slightly opened. She gave him a tiny smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for coming. I was afraid of waking up alone," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Relieved would probably be a good start."

"Acchi... I'm sorry. I should have been-" "Don't apologize... we both know nothing could have been done," she interrupted him.

They fell silent and Acchi's expression turned sad.

"I thought I was smarter, but I fell for every single trap he laid out for me," she started and Gaara's jaw tightened.

"But it was a good wake up call. Now I know exactly what we are up against. Gaara, we are in the middle of a war, but up until now, I was not completely aware of that," she finished and clenched her fists.

"Anyway, can you go get the doctor so that I can get out of here?"

He nodded and did as he was told. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"You want to check out so soon after you were admitted?" he asked her as he looked over a clipboard of information about her.

Acchi nodded. "Of course. I feel perfectly fine and as you can see, I am uninjured."

"Miss, I think you are underestimating the effects of your attack. Most patients say that they are fine, but in reality, they are shattered."

"Doctor, I am a psychiatrist and I am perfectly equipped to deal with any issues that may arise. Besides, I have Gaara to help me if anything happens," she finished in a cool, even tone that only a trained professional could pull off.

He nodded, signed something on the clipboard and replied, "Alright, you are free to go."

When Acchi and Gaara were walking out of the hospital, Gaara said, "Do you want me to escort you home?"

Scoffing, she replied, "What? I'm not going to my home. Last I remember, we were in the middle of an extensive test on your mental state back at your home."

"Are you sure? We could hold it off for a few weeks," the red head countered. He knew about the mental pain associated with torture so he was worried about how she was.

"Nope! You are not getting out of this, and by the way, I am still expecting pancakes."

...

"Acchi..." a dark, silky voice spoke from the shadows.

She opened her eyes. It was dark.

"Acchi... did you really think it was over?" the voice continued and her eyes widened.

Panicked, she jumped up from her bed and looked around. This wasn't Gaara's house.

But how...? The last thing she remembered was saying goodnight to Gaara. They had spent the entire day together, but that was mostly because the red head had been worried about her.

"Where am I?" she yelled into the darkness.

"Where do you think?" the voice seemed closer now.

Acchi turned around to try and find it, but all she could see was darkness.

Gritting her teeth, she yelled, "Stop it! I know this is just my own mind playing tricks on me! This isn't real!"

It was common for torture victims to relive their experiences in their dreams and she thought that this was just that.

"I'm insulted, you can't actually be giving your own mind credit for this?" the voice mocked.

Acchi shivered and started backing away from where she thought the voice was coming from.

Instead, she backed into something solid that chuckled.

"This is _my_ world, Acchi. I control everything and everyone. No matter how much you tell yourself this isn't real, _it is_," the voice sneered into her ear and pulled her into a choke-hold from behind.

She tried struggling, but suddenly, pain blossomed in her stomach. A pained yelled escaped her lips and she stopped struggling.

Because of the choke-hold, she could not look down to see what had caused the pain, but she guessed it was a dagger stabbed through her stomach.

"Remember this, Acchi? This is how I started off the first time... then I'm sure you know what comes next," he foreshadowed darkly.

"No... you're not Madara... the genjutsu wore off the second you let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to figure out why she was still in pain.

"If that were true, why would I be here?" he whispered as he drew another dagger. "Just because a normal Uchiha's genjutsu wears off, doesn't mean mine does."

Her eyes widened and she cried out in pain as he stabbed the second dagger through her heart.

The sadistic masked man still didn't let go of her as she whimpered and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

She wouldn't let him see her give in.

"Gaara..." she whispered quietly in hopes of him saving her.

"Acchi," another male voice broke through her mind. She slowly felt the pain ebbing away from her mind and she noticed that someone was shaking her.

"Acchi!" the voice repeated more urgently.

Her eyes flew open and she shot up from her futon. Gaara was beside her and he was giving her a worried look.

"What happened?" she muttered as she looked around the room to make sure that she was truly in Gaara's house.

"I heard you yelling in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?" the red head said as he placed his hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"I- Yes... it was a nightmare... thank you for waking me," she replied, but mentally cursed when her voice cracked.

Much to her dismay, Gaara pulled her into a hug and said, "I know what you are going through. If you want, you can come sleep upstairs with me for tonight."

Acchi nodded and followed him upstairs. They both knew she wouldn't be able to sleep on her own anyway.

...

The next morning, Acchi woke to the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning," Gaara said as he walked into the room with a tray of pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" he continued as he sat down beside her and gave her a plateful.

"Good... but why did you let me sleep here?" she asked after quietly thanking him.

"As you know, I used to have a tailed beast inside of me," he began.

Acchi sat up in the bed and listened intently. She knew very little about his tailed beast and she was curious to know more.

"It made me unable to sleep, but I know exactly how realistic those nightmares used to be."

He paused and looked her in the eyes, "I do not want anyone else to feel the pain that I did, but now because of me, you suffered at the hands of that monster."

She gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you Gaara... I really appreciate the support."

...

Gaara stood in front of the shinobi army and straightened his shoulders.

The week had passed and Acchi sent in her report on him; she said he was perfect for the job.

He briefly turned around and she gave him a quick thumb up.

Below him, he could her rumbling murmurs of distrust and he knew that it was his job to stop that.

Taking a deep breath, he began, "Three times now, we've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another, we've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power and that lust for power created me."

"I was a junchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power. And I hated this world, and all the people in it... I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today."

"But one man, one ninja from the hidden leaf stopped me," Gaara announced and threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I was his enemy, yet he wept for me. I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow junchuuriki... he suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will!"

Everyone's expressions turned serious as they remembered their cheerful hero, Naruto.

"There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand. So there is no sand, no stone, no leaf, no mist and no cloud. There are only 'Shinobi'!"

"And if you still hold a grudge against the sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!"

Solemn gazes passed over the army's faces.

"Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him, and I want to protect our world!"

"But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you, lend me your aid! Everyone who's with me, let's go!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and everyone began chanting Gaara's name.

He smiled and stepped back, closer to Acchi.

"Good?" he asked as the cheers continued.

Acchi gave him a smile, put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to give him a small kiss.

"It was great."

The end!

Yes! Happy ending! However, I have a few things to say.

Gaara's speech was taken from the Naruto manga chapter titled 'Gaara's speech' and all that credit is to the author, not me.

All they did was kiss, but that's because they've only known each other for a week. I don't want to write something about random strangers jumping into bed. Besides, Gaara doesn't seem like the slutty type.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Any thoughts?


End file.
